Nakayoshi
is a shōjo manga magazine published by Kodansha in Japan. First published in December 1954, it is a long-running magazine with over 50 years worth of manga publication history. The target demographic for ''Nakayoshi (like Ribon and Ciao) is aimed at young girls between (ages 9-15). Roughly the size of a phone book (hence the term "phone book manga"), it generally comes with furoku, or small gifts, such as popout figures, games, small bags, posters, stickers, and so on. The furoku is an attempt to encourage girls to buy their own copies of the magazine rather than just share with a friend. In the mid-90s, Nakayoshi retailed for 400 yen and had an average of 448 pages. The estimated circulation of Nakayoshi at this time was 1 800 000. In 2007, its circulation was 400 000.[http://www.j-magazine.or.jp/data_001/index.html Japan Magazine Publishers Association Magazine Data 2007]. During the 1990s, then editor-in-chief, Yoshio Irie attempted to move the magazine away from "first love" stories and introduced several fantasy manga such as Sailor Moon. During that period, Nakayoshi pursued a "media-mix" campaign, which involved close coordination of the magazine, anime productions based on the manga, and character merchandising. Mangaka and series featured in Nakayoshi (past and present) Listed alphabetically by romanized title. The mangaka is listed in parentheses if known. 1-9 and symbols *''9-gaysu no Rakko Musume'' (Yōko Minami) A *''AAA (Haruka Fukushima) *''Aishite mo Ii Desu ka?'' (Sumiko Sonehara) *''Akihabara Cyber-gumi Pata Pi!'' (Tsukasa Kotobuki) *''Akogare Bōken-tachi'' (Yū Asagiri) *''Amai Koi no Binzume'' (Chizuko Beppu) *''Amaririsu'' (Mariko Takeda) *''Angel no Oka'' (Osamu Tezuka) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (Izumi Takemoto) *''Ano Hi no Yume wo Hanataba ni Shite'' (Shigeko Komuro) *''Aoi-chan Panic!'' (Izumi Takemoto) *''Apple Pie Story'' (Jun Makimura) *''Ashita wa Egao'' (Yōko Hasegawa) *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Yui Ayumi, created by Izumi Todo) *''Attacker YOU!'' (Jun Makimura) *''Azuki-chan'' (Chika Kimura), created by Yasushi Akimoto) *'' Arisa (manga) '' (Natsumi Andō) B *''Bika Bika'' (Kaori Kanari) *''Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon'' (AKA Sailor Moon)(Naoko Takeuchi) *''Boku-tachi no Kinenbi'' (Satoshi Nishioka) *''Bon Bon Bizarre'' (Marimo Shirasawa, created by Shuko Toyama and General Entertainment) *''Boruga wo Koete'' (Tomi Hoshigawa)) *''Boyfriend'' (Daisy Yamada)) *''Butterfly Gensōkyoku'' (Kaoru Rinjō) C *''Cake · Cake · Cake'' (Moto Hagio, created by Aya Ichinoki) *''Candy Candy'' (Yumiko Igarashi, created by Kyoko Mizuki) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (CLAMP) *''Channel W'' (Kei Enue) *''Cherry Juice'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Chobi of Animal Island'' (Nyanko Kanashiro) *''Chocolate'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Chocolate Hiyori'' (Aki Togawa) *''Chōkuse ni Narisō'' (Yayoi Nakano) *''CUTE BEAT Oshare Club'' (Keiko Okamoto) *''Cyber Idol Mink'' (Megumi Tachikawa) D *''Daa! Daa! Daa!'' (Mika Kawamura) **''Shin Daa! Daa! Daa!'' (Mika Kawamura) *''Dakara Koishite Paradise'' (Chika Nishihara) *''Dearest Song'' (Miyuki Etō) *''Dekopako Cupid'' (Rina Hibiki) *''Delicious!'' (Yui Ayumi, created by Miyuki Kobayashi) *''Dōbutsujima no Chobigurumi'' (Nyanko Kanashiro, created by Yoshiyasu) *''Dorobō-chan'' (Tarō Minamoto) *'' Doki Doki! Tamatan (Koge-Donbo) F *''Faustine'' (Chieko Hara) *''Fortune☆Cake'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Fushigi no Kuni no Sen'ichiya'' (Masako Sone) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' (Futago Kamikita, created by Izumi Todo) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' (Futago Kamikita, created by Izumi Todo) *''Fuzoroi no Kinoko-tachi'' (Chiaki Isogai) G *''Ghost Hunt'' (Shiho Inada, created by Fuyumi Ono) *''Gakkō no Kaidan 4'' (Torio Sasano) *''Girls Fight (Garuuzu Faito)(Mia Ikumi) *''Go Ahead!'' (Shin Itō) *''Gō Gō A-jo'' (Asumi Hara) *''Pixie Pop(also known as Gokkun! Pūcho) (Ema Tōyama) *Goldfish Warning!'' (Kingyo Chūihō!) (Neko Nekobe) * Giri Koi (Daisy Yamada) I *''Ibu Datte Oshigoto'' (Sawako Yamana) *''Ichido Kiri'' (Utae Kusunoki) *''Innocent Smile'' (Ema Ezumida) *''Iroppakute Gomennasai'' (Junko Kanzaki) J *''Jigoku de Mesu ga Hikaru'' (Ryōko Takashina) *''Jigoku Shōjo'' (Miyuki Etō, created by Jigoku Shoujo Project) *''Juicy Fruit'' (Ryō Arisawa) *''Junikyu de Tsukamaete'' (Zodiac P.I.) (Natsumi Andō) K *''Kamichama Karin'' (Koge-Donbo) *''Kamichama Karin Chu'' (Koge-Donbo) *''Kashi no Ki Monogatari'' (Sumiko Mizukami) *''Kateikabu no Ichiban Nagai Hi'' (Hakuru Tōdō) *''Kaze no Wasuremono'' (Akira Ooishi) *''Kekkon Shiyouyo'' (Wataru Mizukami) *''Kimagure Matatabi Sisters'' (Futago Kamikita) *''Kimi he Tsuzuku Umi'' (Yūki Mizusawa) *''Kinkyū Shutsudō Suzume-chan!'' (Ami Shibata) *''Kinomi ha Ato Furu'' (Mayumi Ide) *''Kintarō-kun-tte Higekiteki'' (Hitomi Yamaguchi) *''Kirara☆Princess'' (Nao Kodaka and Rika Tanaka) *''Kitchen Princess'' (Natsumi Andō, created by Miyuki Kobayashi) *''Koishite Arrabbiato'' (Naftaren Mizushima) *''Koko ni Iru Yo!'' (Ema Tōyama) *''Koro to Osanpo'' (Motomi Kawamata) *''Kurumi to Shichinin no Shōnin-tachi'' (Ryō Takase) L *Let's Get Married! (Wataru Mizukami) *''Let's Smile Meg'' (Chizuru Takahashi) *''Love Love Hinako!'' (Kaori Inose) M *''Maboroshi Tani no Nenneko-hime'' (Keiko Fukuyama) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (CLAMP) *''Mahōtsukai-san Oshizuka ni!'' (Izumi Takemoto) *''Mamacolle'' (Ema Tōyama) *''Mamotte! Lollipop'' (Michiyo Kikuta) *''Modotte! Mamotte! Lollipop(Michiyo Kikuta) *''Marijun (Akiko Sakurai) *''Mēmērū'' (Yui Ayumi) *''Meitantei Yumemizu Kiyoshirō Jiken Note'' (Kei Enue, created by Kaoru Hayamine) *''Melting Point'' (Saori Ishizuka) *''Miracle Girls'' (Nami Akimoto) *''Monmo-chan'' (Ryōko Kissumoto) *''Mr. Pen Pen'' (Mayumi Muroyama) *''Mugen Densetsu Takamagahara'' (Megumi Tachikawa) *''Mūpon'' (Nyanko Kanashiro) *''Musume. Monogatari Alive'' (Mayumi Hoshino) *''Musume. Monogatari Miracle♥'' (Mayumi Hoshino) *''Musume. Monogatari: Morning Musume Official Story'' (Hiromi Kanzaki, created by Rika Tanaka)) N *''Natsu Iro no Gradation'' (Ryō Arisawa) *''Nana Iro Magic'' (Yū Asagiri) *''Neko Neko · Koneko'' (Kaoru Imai) *''Niihao Pao Pao'' (Yoko Hatanohi) O *''Odemashi! Princess'' (Mika Ashizawa) *''Ogawa to yukai na saitoutachi'' (Sakyou) *''Oh! Panic Boy'' (Sakae Sakō) *''Ohayō! Marine Park'' (Nao Hirone) *''Ohayō! Spank'' (Shizue Takanashi, created by Shunichi Yukimiro) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Shizue Takanashi, created by Izumi Todo) *''Ōji-sama no Tsukurikata'' (Kotori Momoyuki) *''Omochahako Kakumei'' (Chiaki Yagi) *''Orange Planet'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Otona ni NUTS'' (Haruka Fukushima) *''Otsuki-sama no Kotobakari'' (Natsuki Tateoka) P *Panic X Panic (Mika Kawamura) *''Parsley Iro no Message'' (Sachiko Nagahama) *''Pichi Pichi Pitch'' (Pink Hanamori, created by Michiko Yokote) *''Pineapple Mitai'' (Izumi Takemoto) *''Pink Innocent'' (Kotori Momoyuki) *''Princess Knight'' (Osamu Tezuka) *''PQ Angels'' (Naoko Takeuchi) *''Private Eyes'' (Akiko Nomura) *''Puri☆Hani'' (Nami Akimoto) R *''Rocket Dash!'' (Umi Takeda) S *''Saint Tail'' (Megumi Tachikawa) *''Sarutobi Ecchan'' (Shotaro Ishinomori) *''School X Fight'' (Asumi Hara) *''Shima Shima Shippo'' (Michiru Kataoka) *''Shōjo Tenshi Milky Cute'' (Michiyo Kikuta) *''Shugo Chara!'' (Peach-Pit) *''Shugo Chara! Encore!'' (Peach-Pit) *''Snow Flake'' (Marimo Shirasawa) *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' (Moyoco Anno) *''Sukuranburu Dōmei'' (Yōko Matsumoto) *''Summer Blue'' (Chie Waseda) *''Summer Nightmare'' (Miki Fujimori) *''Super Doll★Licca-chan'' (Mia Ikumi) *''Suzume no Chun-chan'' (Moa Anada) *''Sailor Moon'' (Naoko Takeuchi) T *''Taiyō ni Smash!'' (Yui Ayumi) *''Tenkū no Melody'' (Satsuki Tsukihara) *''Tenshi no Tamago'' (Narumi Ootsubo) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida) *''Tomodachi'' (Asumi Hara) *''Tomato na Ichinichi'' (Kyō Tateyama) *''Tondemo Night'' (Rie Kosaka) *''Tonneru Mikkiizu'' (Mariko Satō) *''Tsuiteru ne Hiro-san'' (Natsumi Andō) *''Tsubakiyo'' (Asumi Hara) *''Twilight Connection'' (Maimi Momoki) U *''U · shi · ro no Tenshi'' (Himawari Ezuki) *''Umi no Midori · Sora no Aoi'' (Chiaki Yagi) *''Urukyū'' (Nami Akimoto) V *''Virgin Blue'' (Yōko Izawa) *''Warugaki Heso kaki Taisensō'' (Kiyo Sakai) *''Wankorobē'' (Yuriko Abe) *''Wish~ Tatta Hitotsu no Negaigoto (Mia Ikumi) *''Wind-Up Tina'' (Ayumi Yui) *''Working Musume'' (Wataru Mizukami) *''Watashi ni xx Shinasai!'' (Ema Tōyama) Y *''Yakudazu na Kami-sama'' (Hazuki Arai) *''Yami ha Tsudō'' (Yōko Matsumoto) *''Yubikiri Genman'' (Yōko Shima) *''Yubiwa Monogatari'' (Naoko Takasugi) *''Yume no Crayon Oukoku'' (Michiro Kataoka, created by Reizō Fukunaga) *''Yume Yume☆Yū Yū'' (Pink Hanamori) *''Yōkoso! Bishōryō'' (Yui Ayumi, created by Satsuo Endō) *''Yokan no Haru'' (Mayuko Uzuki) *''Yumemiru na Psychic'' (Wataru Mizukami) *Youkai Navi Runa (Michiyo Kikuta) Z *''Zenmai Jikake no Tina'' (Yui Ayumi, created by Mika Akitaka) International versions An Indonesian language version, Nakayoshi: Gress!, is published monthly by Elex Media Komputindo in Indonesia. Related magazines *Amie (defunct) *Bessatsu Friend *Nakayoshi Lovely *RunRun (defunct) References External links * Digi Naka Official Site * An Incomplete List of Kodansha Comic's Nakayoshi Works (By Artist) Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Japanese words and phrases Category:Shōjo manga ast:Nakayoshi br:Nakayoshi de:Nakayoshi es:Nakayoshi fr:Nakayoshi ko:나카요시 id:Nakayoshi it:Nakayoshi hu:Nakajosi ms:Nakayoshi ja:なかよし pt:Nakayoshi ru:Nakayoshi zh:Nakayoshi